Dark Vlevet
by Ladypheonixquill
Summary: He liked her profile in the moonlight, she looked powerful, sensual. Her slightly parted lips and the long, fluffy eyelashes which didn’t admit light, making the eyes dark and velvetlike. Velvet eyes… He liked that. I've put in what you wanted...


_**Dark Velvet**_

_Well, you wanted your smut, you got it now. So you better review! Or else..._

_So review, ok? Please?_

He stood so close to her, and yet it was like she was a million miles away. A strange, unfamiliar uneasiness swept over him. He could feel heat prickling his neck. Both were silent.

He liked her profile in the moonlight, she looked powerful, sensual. Her slightly parted lips and the long, fluffy eyelashes which didn't admit light, making the eyes dark and velvet-like. Velvet eyes… He liked that.

She must have felt his eyes on her, because she turned around and their gaze met. Millions of tiny electric shocks were searing through his body. Every part of him was filled with longing, deep, dark longing. She must have felt it, because those long eyelashes shivered slightly, and the muscles in her neck tensed. Angela looked away, a moonlit blush slightly warming her cheeks.

Perhaps it was because they were both so far from perfect that made them so perfect for each other.

He took a step closer to her, his hands clenched, his heart sending waves of desire through his body with every beat. She lifted her gaze and uncrossed her arms, which had been set across her chest from the beginning.

"So…" she whispered, her voice deep and low.

The word, with all its meaning seemed to penetrate every cell of his existence. In it he heard tenderness and passion and desire and surrender. It released him from the chains that had been holding him back. The sound of the universe rang in it, he could hear eternity echoing in its wake.

With more than intended ferocity he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, hard, on the lips. Her hands, soft and hot, snaked around his neck, pulling his mouth deeper into hers. He kissed her eyes, face, then moved down to her neck, her breathing fiery in his ear. She moved her head, forcing him to kiss her lips again, moaning into his mouth. His body was hard against hers, her thigh pressing against his groin…

Suddenly, she pushed him away, her hand on his chest.

Her lips were swollen, her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide and glittering. There was a question imprinted on her face… And there was only one answer.

His body was hard against hers as he kissed her neck, nibbling on the most sensitive parts. He could feel her urgent breathing in his ear. He knew she wanted him, that she was dying from longing just as much as he was. His mouth found hers again and was drinking unconciousness of everything but the waves of ecstacy it gave him. Her hand were undoing his shirt, half-pulling, half-ripping it open. She placed small, light butterfly kisses down his chest, then reaching his trousers, fumbled with thebelt. He watched her silently and she kept her eyes on him as she slipped a hand down his pants. John felt his breath turn into gasps as she stroked him, slowly and softly. A moan escaped him. He was losing control. She stopped and took him in her mouth, moving her tounge slowly round and round his dick.

"Angela..." he groaned.

She smiled at him and stood up, taking taking off her top, revealing her breasts, round and milky-white, doused in moonlight. He kissed the cups, teasing the nipples with his tounge, until the were taught and hard. Angela sighed into his hair, her long fingers running through it. John pushed her up against the wall and hitched up her skirt.

"Now John..." she whispered. "Take me now..."

His hands found her panties and pulled them down quickly. She wrapped one leg around his waist and pulled him inside her. John felt a thousand volts of electricity run through him as he entered her. Angela dug her fingernails into his back as he moved inside her, his thrusts slow and torturous. She let out a small moan, but he silenced it with his mouth, as their tounges locked fiercely. He was going to make her suffer, he was going to make her cry...

He pushed harder, his pace quickening. Her hands were scratching his back, but the pain fired him up even more. John pressed her harder against the wall, gripping her buttocks. She groaned into his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

"John..." There were tears in her eyes but he didn't care. He was fucking the brains out of her and she was loving it. Sweat was streaming down her naked breasts, he could feel it on his tounge as sucked on her shoulder.

"John..." she cried louder. He was practically slamming into her now, shouts escaping her mouth with every thrust. He was sue the whole of LA could hear them on the roof.

"John..."

She threw her head back as she came, ragged spasms ripping through her body. The next second, he exploded inside her.

Panting, she leant against him. John gathered her up in his arms.

She was shaking, there were tears streaming down her cheeks. He kissed them softly, looking into her eyes.

" Shhhh...Its ok..." he whispered, kissing her hair.

She smiled at him and buried her face in his chest. He pulled her in closer.

"I've got you, Angie, I'm not going to let you go... ever..."

_I'll let you on a little secret... This is the first lemon I've ever sawed... So be gentle and sympathetic, ok?_

_Luv Ya!_


End file.
